


Important Person

by Izzu



Category: Bloody Monday, Japanese Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set near the end of the BM2 drama. </p>
<p>Otoya had some thoughts as he watched Fujimaru walked in into the Third-i facility...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Person

The moment Fujimaru entered the hallway accompanied by a Third-I officer beside him, Otoya could not help but let out a sigh of relief. This close friend of his certainly had a knack at scaring him to the extremes. Seeing him still alive in front of him despite looking slightly battered, was enough to wash away the fear and worry that had been clouding his mind just hours earlier.

Fujimaru looked up towards him and smiled weakly.

"As I promised, I really came back."

Otoya smiled weakly, calling out his name as he almost broke down in tears. _Of course, silly. If you didn't, I will never forgive you for it. Ever.  
_  
He walked up towards him as he patted his shoulders.

"Hurry and come home… to return to Haruka-chan after this."

They parted ways as the officer took his friend away. Otoya let out a sigh as he walked out of the hallway. Suddenly, the burden in his heart lightened tremendously…

xxx

Otoya snorted as Fujimaru flashed him a look of surprise, the moment he walked out pass the security checks.

"Otoya? Didn't you went home already?"

Otoya shrugged.

"Why don't we go back together? My place was not _that_ far from yours anyway, and I bet you still haven't rested… huh? You'd probably gonna doze off inside the taxi if I left you to go off by yourself."

Fujimaru chuckled.

"I could always ask one of the officers to send me home… you idiot."

Otoya grinned. Despite those words, he could sense that Fujimaru was glad that he stayed back. Fujimaru had already perked up to his cheerful self but he knew that there were still vulnerabilities in there somewhere. Even if Fujimaru wouldn't admit to it, he wanted to always be there for him. The two of them weren't just like any _normal_ best friends after all. Their closeness was not limited to just close friends, it was more than that.

He had hailed a taxi not long after as he insisted that he would send Fujimaru home first. He'd probably skip today's class anyway but he know he could catch up later. The most important thing right now was Fujimaru… of course.

Otoya glanced to his side as he noticed that Fujimaru had been staring into space again.

"If you're tired, you could sleep first. I'll wake you up when we reach your house."

Fujimaru glanced at him sleepily as he shrugged. Otoya pulled him to his side as Fujimaru rested his head on his shoulders. He could hear the soft sighs Fujimaru let out as he smiled weakly.

_"Take care of Haruka for me…"  
_  
Otoya sighed as he run his hand over Fujimaru's hair. That time, it really sounded like Fujimaru was saying his last goodbyes to them. Only god would have known how dreadful he had felt that time. Stupid guy… but at least he's still alive now and well beside him…

"Idiot. Don't worry me like that anymore. I really thought I'd never see you alive again."

Fujimaru hummed his answer as Otoya bit his lips.

"Reckless idiot…", he scolded again as Fujimaru chuckled.

In this span of two years, both of them had lost a lot. Hide… Ryuunosuke-san… Mako… Aoi… Orihara-sensei…

Idiot should realize that he was also an important person that everyone could not bear to lose. Not just for him… or Haruka, but also for most of the Third-I members as well as their other friends. He couldn't forget how Kanou-san and Kirishima-san had desperately called for Fujimaru in the last few hours, he really had grown to be so dear.. even to those officers.

He really couldn't stand the thought of losing Fujimaru. Kanzaki Jun be damned… if Fujimaru died, he wouldn't know how he could continue living in this world. Who else could he be protecting next… if he couldn't even protect Fujimaru.

Really, he wouldn't forgive Fujimaru if something bad really had happened…

He felt something stirred beside him as Fujimaru snuggled closer beside him.

"Otoya… you're so quiet, don't think about things too much. It's already over."

Otoya laughed. _Ha! At least you realized that… Fujimaru!_  
  
"Yeah, go to sleep… idiot!"

Yeah, everything was over. And his important people was still here beside him. Thankfully…

He could still protect them a bit longer.


End file.
